Rose Kelvin and The Plague: A Warm Bodies Story
by N The Zombie Queen
Summary: Meet Perry's younger sister Rose Kelvin, this is her story about her survival during the zombie apocalypse. A crossover of the book & movie. (Cover made by my best friend Savanna)


_Author's Note: Guess what? I'm back :)_

_Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I lost interest in this story. But, I finally decided to re-edit this story and making it much better. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1. Be nice, its still my first story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warm Bodies, it belongs to Isaac Marion. I own only my characters._

* * *

8 Years Ago (September 13, 2005)

_(A/N: Rose is 5 years old and Perry is 11 in this chapter)_

Rose's POV

I am Rose Kelvin, I'm in the backseat of our dad's old truck, my dad and my older brother Perry are in the front seats. Dad looks older than me and Perry remember, he looks sick and feeble.

He's holding the wheel really hard; his knuckles are white like fresh winter snow. "Dad?" Perry says. "What is it Perry?" "Where are we going?" "We're going somewhere safe."

"Are there still safe places?" Dad is silent for a few minutes then he finally says "Someplace safer." We pass the valley were Perry, Mom and I used to pick strawberries, go swimming, eat pizza and watch movies. The gas station is on fire, the school were me and Perry go to is empty and there's no one at the swimming pool.

"Dad?" Perry says. "Yes, Perry?" "Is Mom coming back?" Dad doesn't say anything. "Is she coming back as one of them?" "No." "But I thought she would. I thought everyone comes back now." What does my father mean "everyone comes back now"? This leaves me puzzled for a few seconds. "Perry, Rose" I look at my father. "I fixed it. So she won't."

It took me a few seconds to realize that my mother (my best friend) was dead. My eyes start to sting as hot, fresh tears stream down my face. My mom is never coming back but me and Perry couldn't accept that. "Why, Dad?" Perry says, his voice cracked.

"Because she's gone. No one comes back. Not really. Do you two understand that?" I stare at the window, not facing my father and Perry, I look at my reflection. My face is puffy, my nose is stuffy and my blue grey eyes are red mixed with sadness and anger.

"Perry, I want you and your sister to remember her," Dad says. 'As much as you can, for as long as you can. That's how she comes back. We make her live. Not some ridiculous curse." This was new for me. We've never heard him talk like this. "Bodies are just meat," he says. "The part of her that matters most . . . we get to keep that."

Perry nods and I say "Perry? Promise me to never leave me." "I promise." "Pinky promise?" Perry gives me nod and says "Pinky promise. Don't worry Rosie, I'll keep you safe." I give him a small smile; I lay my head against the window and close my eyes. At that moment, I knew that my life was gonna change.

It was the 1st day me and Perry survived the zombie apocalypse.

Perry's POV (a few hours later)

We finally arrive at Citi Stadium. Our father gets out of the truck. I get out of my seat and pick up my little sister from the backseat and lead her inside a tall building that resembles an orphanage. We enter a large room that has two big beds for the both of us. I place her gently and carefully on the bed and I sit on the other side of the bed, I put my head in my hands, my eyes are burning from the fresh, salty tears streaming down my face.

I lay down next to her and stroke her cheek; she stirs and slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes are still red from crying earlier. "Perry..." her voice is hoarse. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" She slowly shakes her head, "I want mom, I miss her…" she says. She starts crying even harder, she lays her head on my chest. "I miss her too." "Perry? Stay me with me, I can't sleep…" she closes her eyes. I whisper in her ear and sing a lullaby mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. I close my eyes and let sleep take me into my deep but poetic dreams.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys, soo...what did you think? Please fav, follow or review. _


End file.
